The present invention relates to stacked poly-metal structures in semiconductor devices and to processes related to the formation of such structures. The present invention is particularly relevant to the wordline architecture of a DRAM cell, but is also related in a more general sense to the gate conductor architecture of a transistor. The present invention arises from the continuing need in the art for improvements to the materials and processes utilized in semiconductor device fabrication.